1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides useful for inhibiting sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids for conditions such as septic shock.
2. Background Information
The structure and physical properties of human non-pancreatic secretory phospholipase A.sub.2 (hereinafter called, "sPLA.sub.2 ") has been thoroughly described in two articles, namely, "Cloning and Recombinant Expression of Phospholipase A.sub.2 Present in Rheumatoid Arthritic Synovial Fluid" by Seilhamer, Jeffrey J.; Pruzanski, Waldemar; Vadas Peter; Plant, Shelley; Miller, Judy A.; Kloss, Jean; and Johnson, Lorin K.; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5335-5338, 1989; and "Structure and Properties of a Human Non-pancreatic Phospholipase A.sub.2 " by Kramer, Ruth M.; Hession, Catherine; Johansen, Berit; Hayes, Gretchen; McGray, Paula; Chow, E. Pingchang; Tizard, Richard; and Pepinsky, R. Blake; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5768-5775, 1989; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that sPLA.sub.2 is a rate limiting enzyme in the arachidonic acid cascade which hydrolyzes membrane phospholipids. Thus, it is important to develop compounds which inhibit sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids (e.g., arachidonic acid). Such compounds would be of value in general treatment of conditions induced and/or maintained by overproduction of sPLA.sub.2 ; such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and etc.
The article, "Recherches en serie indolique. VI sur tryptamines substituees", by Marc Julia, Jean Igolen and Hanne Igolen, Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1962, pp. 1060-1068, describes certain indole-3-glyoxylamides and their conversion to tryptamine derivatives.
The article, "2-Aryl-3-Indoleglyoxylamides (FGIN-1): A New Class of Potent and Specific Ligands for the Mitochondrial DBI Receptor (MDR)" by E. Romeo, et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Vol. 262, No. 3, (pp. 971-978) describes certain 2-aryl-3-indolglyoxylamides having research applications in mammalian central nervous systems.
The abstract, "Fragmentation of N-benzylindoles in Mass Spectrometry"; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 67, 1967, 73028h, reports various benzyl substituted phenols including those having glyoxylamide groups as the 3 position of the indole nucleus.
European Patent 490263 discloses oxoacetamide derivatives of indoles having serotonin receptor activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,363 describes trifluoromethylindoles having glyoxylamide groups at the 3 position of the indole nucleus. These compounds are stated to be analgesics in antagonizing phenyl-p-quinone "writhing syndrome."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,630 describes alpha-substituted 3-indolyl acetic acid compounds and their preparation inclusive of glyoxylamide intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,734 describes the preparation of 3-(2-amino-1-hydroxyethyl) indoles using 3-indole glyoxylamide intermediates such as 1-phenethyl-2-ethyl-6-carboxy-N-propyl-3-indoleglyoxylamide (see, Example 30).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,850 prepares isoxazolyl indolamines using glyoxylamide indoles as intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,594 describes analgesics prepared using 3-indole glyoxylamide intermediates.
The article, "No. 565.--Inhibiteurs d'enzymes. XII.--Preparation de (propargyamino-2 ethyl)-3 indoles" by A. Alemanhy, E. Fernandez Alvarez, O. Nieto Lopey and M. E. Rubio Herraez; Bulletin Do La Societe Chimiqque De France, 1974, No. 12, pgs. 2883-2888 describes various indolyl-3 glyoxamides which are hydrogen substituted on the 6 membered ring of the indole nucleus.
The article "Indol-Umlagerung von 1-Diphenylamino-2,3-dihydro-2,3-pyrroldionen" by Gert Kollenz and Christa Labes; Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1975, pgs. 1979-1983 describes phenyl substituted 3-glyoxylamides.
It is desirable to develop new compounds and treatments for sPLA.sub.2 induced diseases.